Steles in Space
by Phoenixfromthefire
Summary: The Clave operates in most of the galaxy, on their five year mission The Enterprise discover a Nephilim on the hunt. Set after the events of Beyond.*I don't own Star Trek or Mortal Instruments*
1. Prologue

_As the reach of humanity increased, so did the reach of the Nephilim. The Clave found runes that could send a shadow hunter far beyond Earth. Starfleet heard rumours of humans hopping across the stars, but they were dismissed as wistful thinking._

 _The Institutes found more planets than Starfleet ever did, and operated the same as on Earth._

 _A pair of Parabatai were sent to a Clave discovered planet to kill a demon that was threatening to destroy the natural world there. Alexa (Lexi) Whisperkeep and Kian Nightsong certainly didn't expect a Starfleet crew to show up on their hunt._


	2. Chapter 1

The demon was unlike any Lexi had seen before, it was at least ten foot and every touch from it left burns on your skin. It was an unattractive beast with more teeth than a shark, seven claws on its feet and a scaly skin- now pierced from the arrows and seraph blades.

Kian had been relying heavily on Lexi's arrows, as getting to close for too long resulted in burns. They were only sixteen and had discovered a new type of demon, shame they couldn't kill it. He swept Ruhiel (his blade) across the demon's foot, but was wacked by its tail.

He heard Lexi shouting his name, then shout 'Sariel' getting out her blade as well. She was going to face the demon head on, that fiery protectiveness had come to the fore.

Kian heard someone else say 'lock to stun' and then footsteps. Someone came up beside him, he began to see dark around the edges of his vision.

"Stay awake, damn it!" a Southern accent said next to him, but Kian couldn't and slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Lexi ducked under the demon's claws and slashed across it's stomach, her momentum carried her beyond the monster's reach. She glanced over at Kian, there was a man in a blue shirt next to him, scanning him with a tricorder.

Over the other side of the field stood four men with phasers, one in gold, one in blue and two in red. All their shirts glimmered with a silver spot.

 _Starfleet,_ she thought

Kian was picked up by the man who had scanned him and carried over to the others.

The men with phasers had started shooting it with stun blasts, which only enraged it. Lexi pulled out one last arrow, drew a keen sight rune and shot. It hit the demon in the eye and it fell with a thud.

The man in blue pointed at her while he was injecting something into Kian and systematically removing all his weapons.

She tried to move out of the way of the stun blast the man in red shot her with, but was too slow and fell down, unconscious.

* * *

Captain James T. Kirk had seen may unusual things in his- admittedly short- life time. But two teenagers with glowing swords and tattoos fighting a monster was strange even by his standards.

They had beamed down to the planet to look for life, and had found plenty, that monster being out of place. The two teens shouldn't have been there. It was deep space, and Bones confirmed they were both human, with something else making up a small part of their DNA.

Spock hadn't even been able to offer an explanation.

"Beam us up Scotty," he said.

When in the transporter room Bones called for the medical teams to take both teenagers to the med bay- both were suffering from severe burns and gashes. Spock took his samples to science and the red-shirts went back to patrolling the ship for security. He headed up to the bridge.

* * *

Dr McCoy only hated three things- space, his ex-wife, and surprises. His two newest patients were in the last category. The boy was bleeding from every part of his body, and burned everywhere else. The girl wasn't much better.

He had uncovered lots of small scars, littered all over their bodies.

He hadn't managed to heal any of the gashes or burns and had only stopped the bleeding. Nothing was working!

Then the girl groaned and sat up, pulling out her glowing pen and placed it on her arm. McCoy rushed to get it off her, but a symbol had appeared on her arm and her wounds were slowly closing. The girl fell back down again once it was drawn. McCoy sighed, it was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

McCoy spent several hours trying to heal the boy, even trying to replicate the symbol with the pen-thingy he had confiscated, but it didn't work. He gave up at 'midnight', technically there was no time in space but the ship had the light go off at ten earth time.

* * *

Lexi woke up in a strange white room, sore from her battle with the demon. She saw the faint remains of an Iratze on her arm, remembering faintly that moment when she had woken long enough to heal herself.

She looked to her left and saw Kian lying on another bed, with open wounds.

"Can't these people do anything?" she muttered.

Reaching for her stele to find it wasn't there supplied a flash of panic, before she spotted it lying on a table covered in hyposprays. She took it and began to heal her parabatai.

* * *

When he woke up Kirk headed up to the bridge.

"Keptin on ze bridge," Chekov said.

"Thank you, Mr Chekov," he sat down in the captain's chair. "How is she doing Scotty?" he asked while pressing the intercom.

"Ready as she'll ever be Captain, never been the same after Krall," lamented his chief of engineering.

"I trust she'll be back to normal soon?"

"Aye sir."

"Excellent Scotty."

"Let's go to warp then," he addressed Sulu.

"Of course, sir," Sulu said. "Jump to warp in three… two…. one."

The Enterprise leaped to warp and headed further into deep space. Kirk settled back further in his chair and began to puzzle out yesterday's events. The girl had used a bow and arrow, archaic hundreds of years ago, and both teenagers had some sort of sword, as well as those weird glowy-pen things.

Bones came onto the intercom.

"Bones, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"They're awake Jim," Captain Kirk smiled, finally answers.

"Spock, you're with me. Chekov, you have the con."

Kirk left the bridge and made his way down to the med-bay, Spock beside him.


	4. Chapter 3

Kian woke up to the familiar icy-hot feeling of angel runes. His wounds from the previous day were all healed and small silvery scars had already begun to form from the iratze's that had undoubtedly been used on him.

Sitting up and glancing around showed he was in some sort of hospital.

 _At least I'm not dead._

Lexi was lying curled up on her side, surrounded by unattached machines. He sighed, she was such a heavy sleeper- unlike him who woke at the slightest sound. He climbed out of he bed and whispered in her ear.

"Alexa Whisperkeep, wake up,"

She groaned. "Call me Alexa again and I'll skewer you,"

"You're fine then,"

He heard a gasp from the door way, and hurried footsteps.

"Get back in that bed, damn it!" A southern voice said.

"We've met, you're the one who was down on that planet," he said.

The man glared.

"Bed, now,"

"I'm good,"

"You're worse than Jim,"

"Whose Jim, and who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy, Jim is the Captain, now lie down!"

"Fine, fine."

The Doctor went to call someone on the intercom. Soon there were footsteps coming towards them.

Lexi had sat up on her bed, tilting her head as two entered. One in gold and one in blue, one human one Vulcan.

"So our sleeping beauties are awake," the man in gold said.

"That statement is highly illogical, this situation holds no similarity to the traditional English fairy tale," the man in blue said.

"It's an expression Spock," the man in gold sighed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kian Nightsong,"

"Alexa Whisperkeep, but I go by Lexi,"

"What were you doing on that planet?"

"Classified," they said in unison.

"In your present situation it would be most beneficial for you to answer," Spock said.

"We don't even know who you are!" Kian protested.

"I'm James Tiberius Kirk, captain of the USS Enterprise. And this is my first officer Spock. So I'll ask again, what were you doing on that planet?"

"Still can't tell you,"

"Answer the question," the Captain growled, obviously used to be obeyed.

"We don't just go telling our secrets to strangers," Lexi said.

"Miss Whisperkeep, we are federation, not untrustworthy," Spock said.

"Just. Lexi."

"We will not answer you, or any other questions, you got our names be thankful for that," Kian said.

"Captain, as both are in perfect health, may I suggest the brig until such a time when they will answer," Spock suggested in that emotionless voice of his.

"Get security up here, tell them to escort the prisoners to the brig," James Tiberius Kirk turned on his heel and walked out.

"I think he likes me," Lexi said.


	5. Chapter 4

The brig was apparently just a few cells in a circle, all of them in blinding white. Lexi was already bored. She had spent the last ten minutes staring at the guard sitting in the middle of the room, waiting for him to crack.

"Stop starting!" He shouted

Lexi smiled, her sage-coloured eyes lighting up with mischief. Kian sent her a disapproving look, saying with no words _we're in enough trouble already, of course you had to make it worse._

She sighed loudly, and stood up, she was so bored. In a spontaneous moment she went into a handstand, then launched off her hands and did a flip.

"Impressive," the captain said as he walked in. "How did you learn to do it?"

"If you think underhand tactics will make you tell you anything, you're wrong. Where's the Spork?"

"It's Spock,"

Spock walked in, _well speak of the devil._

"I apologise for the delay captain, the bridge-"

"Spock it doesn't matter, let's just get some answers,"

"Very well captain," he said. "Will you answer our questions now?"

"Our answer hasn't changed," Lexi said.

"Alexa, you have no choice but to answer at some point, why not now?" The Captain said.

"It's Lexi, not Alexa, not Miss Whisperkeep, just Lexi!"

She muttered " why does no one understand that!?"

"We don't have to answer your questions, and we will not," Kian said.

"Then you'll stay in here until we reach the next star fleet outpost," Spock said.

"Are you really naive enough to think you can keep us in here?" Lexi asked aggressively.

"No one has ever escaped from here,"

"That statement is inaccurate, the escape of the Fa-"

"Be quiet Spock!" The Captain shouted. "You'll just have to stay here then, call us if you're willing to talk."

The two officers left.

* * *

Anderson had encountered many prisoners in his time, but none quite as odd as the two teens. One of them had been meditating, the other had started at him then done a flip. Then they didn't answer the questions! Instead saying they could escape, not on his watch they wouldn't.

He spun around to look at the girl only to see her _stepping through the glass_ one of her tattoos glowing. He reached for the alarm but someone had him on the floor in a headlock.

"Sorry about this darling," the girl said, then she kicked him in the head and he collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5

Anderson woke up with a pounding head ache, he remembered the teenagers and their escape. He stood up a hit the alarm.

* * *

Kian and Lexi had left the brig through the vents to avoid being seen. They were small and cramped, both of them had to squeeze to fit.

"Kian,"

"What?"

"I see our stuff,"

"Move up then,"

Lexi cramped further along and Kian looked down into the room below them. On the table were their weapons and steles. There was one man in the room.

"I'll get him, you get the stuff,"

Lexi dropped down into the room behind the man.

"Shadowhunter," he said turning to reveal cat eyes.

"Warlock,"

* * *

Jim heard the alarm go off, it was the one for an escaped prisoner. He had only heard it once after the unfortunate incident that landed thirty of his crew in the med bay.

His intercom came on from the brig.

"What happened Anderson?!"

"They walked through the glass, then they knocked me out, only just woke up,"

"How long ago?"

"Ten minutes,"

Kirk cursed.

"Spock, with me,"

Then the power went out.

* * *

"We probably shouldn't have done that so close to the warp core," Lexi said.

"The power will return in a few minutes, cast a glamour until then, I'll distract them," the Warlock said, turned out he was called Adwith Terva.

"Why should we trust you _downworlder?_ You'll betray us the moment we leave," Kian said.

"I hate space, and the mundanes I'm forced to share it with. Your my only hope for getting off this ship,"

"By the Angel! Will you two stop it, as soon as we're off you can argue all you like," Lexi said, this close to punching both of them.

"Fine," they both said, then glaring at each other.

The two shadowhunters headed deeper into the maze of wires.

* * *

Spock and Kirk went down to engineering, they needed the power back. Both their phasers were out and ready.

When they arrived they found a hive of activity. The engineers weren't sure what had happened, only that the emergency shut down had been activated after something had disturbed the warp core.

They carried on until they saw Lieutenant Treva.

"Lieutenant, why are you in engineering?" Spock said. "Were you not analysing the weapons?"

"Yes sir, but the power went out, and some of them are missing, I came to inform engineering of the possible connection."

"As you were," Jim said, not catching the smug smirk on Adwith's face.

* * *

Scotty was trying to get the Enterprise back up and running, but his warp core was malfunctioning and he couldn't risk turning it back on.

He groaned.

He looked up and saw the two prisoners sitting leisurely on a pipe.

"Oy! What do you think you're doin'!" He called.

The two just looked at him oddly, then the girls spoke.

"How can you see us?"

"Because I have eyes lassy, now get down, that's dangerous!"

They looked at each other in horror.

"He has the sight," the boy said.


	7. Chapter 6

Adwith groaned, he was stuck on this ship, with these _mundanes_ , and his chance at escape had shut down the ship. The star teleportation rune had broken the warp core, which in turn had stopped the rune. The nephilim had refused to leave until they knew everyone on the ship would be safe. He cast his own glamour and disappeared from view.

* * *

Spock and Kirk heard the voice of his chief engineer near the warp core. Scotty appeared to be talking to himself.

"Sight? Laddy, I don't know what your talkin' about,"

"Scotty," Kirk said.

"Captain, are you gonna take them back to the brig now, stop 'em climbing all over the Enterprise,"

"Mr Scott there is no one there," Spock said. "Shall I contact Dr McCoy?"

"Can't you see 'em" he said addressing Jim.

"Spock's right, there's no one here but us,"

Scotty looked over at some pipes, shock evident on his face.

* * *

Lexi watched the exchange with amusement, 'Scotty' was going to get such a shock when he realised no one else could see them.

Kian was looking at her small smile with disapproval, his dark eyes glinting with suppressed laughter. He was a lot less serious when he relaxed.

Scotty looked at them in shock.

"They probably think you're mad," Lexi commented.

"Carry on Scotty, but after the power is back, go straight to Bones," James said, walking off with Spock in tow.

"How can I see you and no one else can?"

"You have the sight, you can see past glamours," Kian said.

Lexi whispered to him _"_ is this a good idea?"

"He deserves to know. You cans see what others can't, but you aren't a shadowhunter, or at least you aren't marked,"

Scotty's mouth was slightly open as he tried to absorb this news.

"I don't believe you," Scotty said.

"Ever noticed anything strange about Lieutenant Treva?" Lexi asked.

"Aye, he has cat eyes,"

"He's a Warlock,"

Scotty open and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say.

Then there were screams from another part of the ship. The two shadowhunters jumped down nimbly and ran off.

* * *

As Kian and Lexi reached the source of the screaming, they saw demons- raveners. The demons were attacking crew members, some were already dead. The shadow hunters got out their blades and plunged into the fray.


	8. Chapter 7

The shadowhunters disposed of the demons with practiced ease. They didn't pause, knowing what the other was about to do, knowing what they had to do. They didn't register the point at which the power returned, but the demonic energy had stopped effecting it as they killed the raveners.

There were thirty demons on the ship, that number soon became one. Lexi went in for the final kill when a phaser blast hit the demon and killed it.

 _Figured out stun blasts don't work then_ she though, amused.

* * *

Spock came around the corner sweeping his phaser from side to side. He rushed over to one of his injured crewmates and called for McCoy and his team. There was no logical way to get the injured and dead to the medical bay.

He heard the inhuman screeching of one of the unknown creatures that had invaded the Enterprise. It was pressed into a curve in the corridor, it's companions gone. He shot it with a killing blast.

Lieutenant Treva came into the hall, glancing over the scene in front of him with almost unnoticeable humour.

"Lieutenant, please inform the Captain of this,"

"Of course, sir," Treva breezed down the corridor. Spock would have to talk to him later about appropriate conduct in emergencies.

* * *

McCoy was flooded with the injured, the wounds not unlike that on the two teenagers.

He had little success, most of the twenty that were injured by the creatures died, joining ten others that had died before receiving medical attention. Only one crew member was still alive.

Ensign Fardew had always been withdrawn, but was generally well liked. The numerous scars on his body told of a dark backstory. He had more tattoos on him than any other person McCoy had seen.

Now, he was lying on a biopod, hooked up to a machine-but Bones knew they were losing him. Suddenly a symbol appeared on the man's arm, the same symbol the girl had used. Slowly, Fardew's heart began to beat stronger. His team breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

After seeing the iratz had worked, Kian breathed easier knowing Harvey Fardew was alright. Back in training they had been friends, but he joined Starfleet after a crippling demon attack that killed his parabatai and almost killed him. Kian though they would never see each other again.

Kian slipped out of the medical bay to meet up with Lexi and the warlock.

* * *

Lexi was waiting for Adwith and Kian- who had gone to heal Harvey. She saw Kian walking round the corner, beaming.

"He's fine?" she asked

"Yes," Kian scowled suddenly. "Where is that warlock? The powers back!"

Out of nowhere a shot fired, hitting Lexi.

 _Twice in two days! Really?_ She thought before falling unconscious.

* * *

Kian looked over to see Scotty holding a phaser.

"Drop the glamour, we're going to see the captain,"

Kian looked down at Lexi and removed his glamour.


	9. Chapter 8

Kian felt the phaser digging into his back, the engineers other hand resting on his shoulder, pushing him forward. As they passed crew members he received angry glares, like the attack was his fault. Scotty took him back to the brig.

The engineer disappeared, when he returned a very angry Captain was with him. The Vulcan was here too, great.

"What where those things on my ship?" he asked angrily.

"Ravener demons,"

"Demons aren't real,"

"You think that,"

"Where did you hide?"

"Plain sight,"

"We will convict you of murder if you do not tell us what really happened," said the Vulcan.

Kian rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what happened, but the sooner you trust us the safer your crew will be,"

"The girl! Scotty what happened to Alexa Whisperkeep?" Kirk shouted.

"She's in engineering, I'll go get her,"

"Quickly Scotty,"

"Aye Captain,"

* * *

Lexi woke up, sore all over. Stunned twice in two days, that was getting stupid. She stood up to see Scotty pointing a gun at her.

"Stand down,"

"Where's Kian?"

"Your in no position to ask questions lassy,"

Lexi allowed a small smile to grace her lips, before forcing the shot into the ground and whipping out her dagger, holding it against his neck.

"What were you saying?" she feels him gulp.

"Lass, don't do anything your gonna regret,"

"Just answer the question," She moved her knife a little closer.

"The brig!"

"Pleasure doing business with you," then Lexi knocked him out.

* * *

Captain Kirk was waiting for Scotty to return with Alexa, he was taking far longer than he should have done. Kian had taken to yoga, stretching constantly, a subtle power play on his part to show he wasn't scared.

He heard footsteps from down the hallway.

"What took so long?" he asked gruffly.

"Because the ship is absolutely huge and I got lost," said a female voice.

The Captain turned to see Alexa, holding a sword, and Lieutenant Treva, with cat eyes.

"What is going on?" he said.

"You're going to let all three of us go, starting with Kian," Alexa demanded.

"Lieutenant, what is your part in this?" Spock asked.

"I'm bored, and I hate space and mundanes,"

"Mundanes?" Kirk asked

"Yep, now please comply, I don't want to hurt you," Lexi said.

"Stand down Miss Whisperkeep," Spock said.

"No," Then Alexa kicked the legs out from under a security officer.

Quickly rounding on another, she knocked him to the floor. Treva waltzed over to Kian's cell, and somehow caused the glass to disappear, just gone.

* * *

Whisperkeep flipped another officer onto the ground, landing flawlessly, suggesting training.

Spock was fending off Nightsong, who had similar training and was using his small size to his advantage. Spock grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall. The boy struggled, nearly throwing him off, but the height difference gave Spock an instant advantage.

The boy's eyes widened and in a desperate move he twisted, he could have broken his neck had the move been completed, the boy was only alive because he had played on Spock's morals.

He ran around the front of Spock shouted "Elepid," to Whisperkeep, who pulled out an arrow.

She shot at a giant snake-like monster that was coming into the room. Both teens attacked using their weapons, trying to get it away from them. But in a burst of speed it launched towards Spock. Lexi appeared in front of him, and the monster just got closer.


	10. Chapter 9

Previously:

 _But in a burst of speed it launched towards Spock. Lexi appeared in front of him, and the monster just got closer._

* * *

Whisperkeep shot one last arrow before putting away her bow. The sword she had before reappeared as she said Sariel.

 _A trigger word_ Spock thought.

She swung at the beast, barely pausing between strikes. Soon Nightsong joined the fray. The conscious crew members watched in wonder as the two worked in complete harmony to kill the monster.

Seeing its death was imminent, the monster went towards the captain, whose phaser was all the way over the other side of the room.

Nightsong slid across the floor, getting in front of the captain. Stabbing the demon in the face, but not before the beast had slashed across his stomach. Spock heard a gasp as another arrow was released, finishing what the boy had started.

* * *

Lexi ran to Kian, her only thought- saving him. The Enterprise could do nothing to help. The remaining members of the crew had flooded him, trying to stop the bleeding.

As Lexi neared, Spock came out of nowhere and wrestles her to the ground.

 _Wow, he's strong_ she thought

"Let me save him! I'll tell you everything!" She shouted.

"Why should I believe you?" growled the Vulcan.

"I give you my word,"

Spock nodded and let her up, she rushed to Kian's side. After making the crew back off she drew runes on his skin, watching his wound close painfully slowly.

"Angel help me, if you die, I'll bring you back so I can kill you myself," She said.

Faintly Kian began to stir.

* * *

Kian heard voices, so far away, and pain. He was dying, that much he knew. No one could save him.

One of the voices grew louder, clear as glass.

"Angel help me, if you die, I'll bring you back so I can kill you myself."

Then something changed. The pain lessened, voices became louder. Kian began to fight.

His eyes flickered open to see Lexi staring down at him, Kian groaned.

"Kian!" she smiled wider than he had ever seen before., then her expression turned dark. "Do that to me again, dying will be the least of your problems."

"I don't doubt it Lex," he responded.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short, but this is the right place to stop. Please review, you know you want to.**


	11. Chapter 10

Kian sat up, shifting slightly as the ache in his muscles increased. He smiled at Lexi, expecting her to smile back. But instead she shouted.

"What did you think you were doing! You nearly died! By the Angel, that was the most stupid thing I've ever seen anyone do!" then she hugged him, and started _crying._

Lexi never cried, like never, not even that time she had been impaled through the knee.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

She lifted her head, and looked at him, deadly serious.

"I thought you were going to die, and I was terrified,"

"Lex-"

"Don't. I've never thought I was actually going to lose you, but I just saw you dying in front of me, I can't live without you. Kian, you're the only family I have left, the only thing keeping me sane. You… you're more of a family to me than mine ever was."

"Lexi, I'm not going to die, I'm far too stubborn,"

"And I know it," she smiled at him and stood up.

Kian noticed that the crew was looking at them with soft eyes, apart from the Vulcan.

"Miss Whisperkeep, please give us the answers you promised us," he said.

She nodded. "I promise everything I'm about to tell you is true, even if it seems impossible." Then Lexi told the biggest secret in the entire galaxy.

* * *

Spock watched the two teens shout, hug, cry then joke. The changeability of human emotions escaped him.

The other members of the crew were watching the pair with expressions akin to that of watching a love film. Spock decided to intervene before the entire Enterprise was effected.

"Miss Whisperkeep, please give us the answers you promised us,"

Whisperkeep nodded, took a breath and began. "I promise everything I'm about to tell you is true, even if it seems impossible," she glanced at the boy, who nodded once in confirmation.

"You may have noticed that Kian and I, well out blood is strange, half human, half something else. We're Nephilim, half angel, half human, we are sometimes called Shadowhunters. The angel Raziel gave his blood to Jonathan Shadowhunter, he was the first of our kind. We hide from mundanes, and we live to protect them."

"How…?" the Captain began.

"How haven't we been discovered? Glamours, we can use steles," she lifted up the pen-like object. "To draw angelic runes on ourselves, our angel blood allows this. That's how we disappeared, how we got out here in the first place. We fight using Seraph blades. All Shadowhunters operate under the Clave, each city having an Institute."

"What do you protect mundanes from?" Spock asked.

"Down-worlders, vampires, werewolves, warlocks, like Adwith, demons, like the ones on your ship, and the one on that planet."

"I don't believe you, Scotty can see," the Captain said.

"Montgomery Scott has sight, or is unmarked," Lieutenant Treva said.

"You're a traitor Lieutenant, there is no longer a place for you on board this ship. You will be handed over to Starfleet for disciplinary action. Miss Whisperkeep we will discuss this further tomorrow." Spock said.

"I'm a warlock you can't touch me,"

"No matter what hocus pocus you have up your sleeves, you will be put on trial," Kirk said.

"I may not be as strong as Magnus Bane was, but I can still destroy you," Treva became suddenly aggressive.

"Magnus Bane…?" asked a security officer.

"He was a warlock with a glitter fetish," at the curious looks Whisperkeep received, she shrugged her shoulders. "It's a long story."

Then Bones charged in, glancing over everyone with a practiced eye.

"All of you to the med-bay," Kirk was about to protest, but Bones silenced him with a look. "Now! Or I'll Hypo you to oblivion."

Everyone dutifully went to the med-bay, the threat hanging over their heads. Whisperkeep told Bones about Scotty being unconscious in Engineering. She got a lecture about knocking people out, but left before Bones could finish. Her light laughter echoed around empty corridors.


	12. Chapter 11

The sick bay was buzzing with crew members from the two demon attacks. Kian noticed the rather harsh stares he was receiving.

 _But it could have been so much worse_ he thought.

At least ichor hadn't hit these men, at least they were alive.

A nurse grabbed his arm and made to lie down in a biopod. He felt the prick of a needle taking blood, barely registering the needle, he had been hurt much worse in the field.

Lexi walked in, putting on a confident front, but Kian saw the shake of her hands, the uncertainty in her stride. She blamed herself for the deaths of the crew members, for those injured, including him.

Her eyes fixed on a point left of him, and she hugged the red-shirt in the biopod. Kian glanced for nurses, then went up to the two.

Harvey Fardew looked as if he was in shock, with his old friend hugging him again.

"Hi Harvey, miss us?" Kian said.

"How…? You can't be here!" Harvey said.

"You think we don't know that, we were taken here for treatment after our latest hunt," Lexi said.

"The raveners? Are they your fault?" Harvey asked.

"I don't know," Lexi answered honestly.

"You drew the iratz?" Harvey addressed Kian.

He smirked.

"How can you tell?" he said.

"One of my many talents,"

Lexi laughed at the wry comment, attracting the attention of the doctor.

"You lot, back in bed! All of you've nearly died damn it!" McCoy said.

"Hasn't stopped them before," Harvey said.

"You know these two?" McCoy said.

"Yep, back before I joined Starfleet,"

McCoy grunted and ran a tricorder over Kian, then Lexi.

"In all my days…" he muttered. "Not even a scratch, that isn't possible,"

"Well, it obviously is," Lexi said.

"Damnit! Do you have to be so cryptic?" McCoy said.

"No, it's just fun watching people scramble for an answer," Lexi quipped.

Kian rolled his eyes. "The runes, or the tattoos as you see them, allow us to heal faster,"

"Wow, a straight answer from these two, they must like you Bones," Harvey said.

"It's Doctor McCoy to you Ensign,"

Harvey sighed, "Yes Doctor McCoy," then he curled up and went to sleep.

McCoy gave death glares to the other shadowhunters , and they scurried back into their biopods, trying to avoid the Southern Doctor's wrath.

Kian was contemplating the mystery of the demons on the ship, as the ever stoic first officer walked in. He looked around for a few seconds before his eyes settled on him and Lexi. He marched over.

"Mr Nightsong, Miss Whisperkeep, I believe it is customary to thank someone for saving their life, and the lives of one's friends,"

"You're thanking us?" Lexi spluttered.

"That was my intention Miss Whisperkeep, now you owe us some more answers,"

"Is there a faster way to do this than interrogation, can you mind-meld?" Kian asked.

"Yes, that would be logical, Miss Whisperkeep- if I may?"

Lexi turned sheet white.

"Is there a problem with the proposed action?" Spock asked with a tilted head.

"It's just…. Somethings in my head aren't, uh, very pleasant," Lexi stuttered.

"Lexi, it'll be fine, I'll be here the whole time," Kian said.

"Why can't you?" she asked.

"Because it's _logical_ to get a consistent story, is that right Commander?"

"It is," said the Vulcan. "I assure you this will be painless and quick,"

With a whisper that sounded a lot like 'that's what they all say' Lexi nodded. Spock placed his hands on her psi points and entered her mind.

* * *

 **Hi guys! I know you've waited for this for a long time, but you know, life. Anyhow, please R &R. Next chapter is what Spock sees in Lexi's head.**


	13. Chapter 12

Spock felt overwhelming fear, he tried to put a sense of calm in the girl's head, but she fiercely resisted. Giving up, as trying further would heighten Whisperkeep's discomfort.

He saw her memories of the Institute, the Clave, fighting downworlders for the good of all, warlocks, demons, and her bond with Kian- her _Parabatai._

Deep within her mind was a trapped memory, he coaxed it out gently.

 _Pain, son much pain. Why wouldn't it stop? She was alone, no one cared. Abandoned by those who swore to love and protect her, barely seven and alone. Defenceless against the monsters that attacked her. The monster-_

Spock was flung out of her mind by a potent wave of absolute terror. He gasped for breath as nurses pulled him away from the bed.

Whisperkeep was curled up crying, shaking, hyperventilating. In the midst of a panic attack he realised. Doctor McCoy grabbed her wrists and made her look at him.

"Breathe with me darlin', you're safe here," The doctor murmured. When Whisperkeep had calmed down enough the Doctor slipped a sedative into her neck, she relaxed and fell asleep. He spoke to Nurse Chapel in low tone, presumably about Whisperkeep.

Soon, the Doctor returned to his other patients, not skimping on a venomous glare at Spock.

The half-Vulcan stood watching the girl stoically, that memory was scarring for him, no wonder she had hidden it deep inside her mind. So immersed in his thoughts he didn't notice the punch from Nightsong until it hit him. Surprisingly the attack drew blood, which dotted the boy's fist in emerald spots.

"How could you!? She warned you! You showed her that memory!" Nightsong shouted, going to punch him again.

Spock was prepared this time, grabbing the fist and forcing it behind Nightsong's back. Security was rushing in to the sick bay, gathering in a circle around the two.

"Mr Nightsong, I assure you it was not my intention to harm Miss Whisperkeep," He said calmly. Nightsong responded with a kick, which resulted in Spock bringing him to the ground. "Stop fighting, or I will be forced to detain you,"

"Over my dead body," Nightsong said, twisting his arm around and getting onto his feet, a sharp crack echoed around the sick bay when he tried to pull away his wrist.

Spock wrenched him forward and reached for the bundle of nerves at the base of his neck before Nightsong could harm himself further.

"What are you-?" Nightsong said desperately, before Spock squeezed the nerves and he collapsed, supported only by the Commander.

Spock lifted up the boy and put him in a bed. He turned to the nurse who had just ushered security out.

"Place him in restraints, there is a 82.3% chance he will attack again when he wakes up.


	14. Chapter 13

Kian's shoulder was on fire. Angel, it was sore. When he had woken up the first thing he had registered was the pain, and then the straps. His wrist was in some sort of dermal regenerator, but from that his upper arm was strapped instead.

Did that Vulcan break his wrist!? Then nerve pinch him!? And then have the audacity to put him in restraints! He was so dead. When Kian found him, that hobgoblin would find himself on the receiving end of a punch.

Kian struggled against the straps, only to discover his movement was limited to a centimetre. He let out a colourful stream of language that would make Doctor McCoy blush, this caught a Nurse's attention and she gave him a stern look, tutted, then walked on to check another patient.

He scanned the med-bay looking for Lexi, and a flutter of panic settled in his chest when he couldn't find her. He shifted his wrist out of the regenerator, wincing as he did so. The break was mostly healed but Kian couldn't move it much.

 _But sacrifices have to be made_ he thought.

Trying not to cry out, he reached for the strap over the top of his legs and unbuckled it with a faint click.

"Stop that or I'll put so many sedatives in you, you won't wake up for a year!" shouted McCoy as he stormed across the med-bay to Kian. "That damn hobgoblin sent your girlfriend into shock, I have enough problems without you undoing my work!" At this point the doctor was at the bed.

McCoy produced a hypo from his uniform, and put it in his vein.

"What was that for!" Kian exclaimed as he lost all feeling in his arm.

"Targeted muscle relaxant, stop you resisting me," Kian was about to protest but the Doctor silenced him with a glare. "And don't deny you weren't going to, you looked like the damn captain with that glint in your eyes."

The Doctor lifted his wrist surprisingly gently back into the regenerator and removed the straps.

"Relaxant will wear off in an hour, but if you move your wrist an inch without me saying it's OK, you'll find yourself strapped back down before you can say Jack Robinson."

"Fine," Kian muttered.

"When you're completely healed, you can see your girlfriend, so the longer you spend here the longer you spend without her."

"Where is Lexi?" Kian asked.

"Private room, keep her away from the elf and his tricks," the Doctor said as he went to walk away. "Don't move!" McCoy said over his shoulder.

Kian's brow furrowed, there was something wrong with that conversation, then it hit him.

"Wait, what do you mean girlfriend?!"


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning Kian was cleared by the grumpy CMO and allowed to see Lexi. The doctor led him to a white room leading off of the crowded sick bay. #

"She's in there, I'll be monitoring both of your vitals, any funny business I pull you out. Girlfriend or not she's just been through trauma." The Doctor said as he flicked through a padd.

"She is not my girlfriend," Kian protested.

"But you want her to be," the doctor taunted. Kian opened his mouth in outrage but the doctor fixed him with a stern gaze. "I see it in your eyes, now go in, you have half an hour."

Kian glared at McCoy and pushed open the door. Lexi was lying in the middle of the room attached to a heart monitor which she seemed to want to catch on fire judging by the staring contest she was having with it. Kian was at her side in an instance.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," But she wasn't, Kian could see it in the curve of her lips and spark-less eyes. "Now I hear you punched Spork." She smiled wickedly, covering up her hurt like always. Kian shuffled a little closer, because she needed him there, because she wouldn't tell him outright what she felt, but rather show it.

Kian launched into his story.

* * *

Half an hour later the door opened, and McCoy entered with a blond curly-haired teen. Kian saw Lexi melt a little.

"This is Ensign Chekov, he wants to see you," said the doctor grumpily as he checked Lexi's vitals.

Chekov seemed to be staring at Lexi in wonder, and had yet to make a sound.

"Something wrong with her, or did no one teach you manners," Kian snarled. Lexi wacked him round the back of the head.

"Nyet! I came to inwite you two for a tour of ze Enterprise," said the young Russian.

"Wonderful! What are we waiting for?" Lexi grinned leaping off the edge of the bed, before she could even take a step the doctor had grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down. Lexi slouched. "How about tomorrow?" she sighed dejectedly.

"Da, zat is fine, I'll come back zen?"

"Yeah, see you then Mr Chekov," Lexi answered.

"Please, call me Pavel."

"Call me Lexi,"

"Da," Pavel turned a questioning glance to Kian.

"Mr Nightsong, bye then Ensign."

Pavel left the room with a spring in his step slightly less than upon his entrance. Kian found himself on the receiving end of another wack.


End file.
